The Love Story of Celebrian and Elrond Peredhil
by Faenannungil
Summary: Celebrian laughed at the sweet yellow birds at her feet, their nonsense twittering sounding so sweet and innocent. As she laughed the sun caught her silvery hair and a small breeze tugged at it. And so Elrond came upon Celebrian of Laurelindórinan and fell in love with her.
1. First Impressions

First Impressions

Celebrían dismounted, Haldir running to assist her as Rumil did towards her mother. On the front steps of the House before them stood a cluster of elves. She only recognised her father, Lord Celeborn. Galadriel had traveled to the bottom of the steps and Celebrían went to her mother side.

"_Aaye, Arwen en amin Galadriel_!" A tall noldorin elve called, walking down the steps to greet the party.

"_Mae Govannen, Heru en amin_ _Elrond_." Galadriel smiled, bowing very formerly before the elf. It was ovbious, even from a distance, that Lord Elrond was not as old as Galadriel and indeed Celebrían could not honestly recall who he was (other than the fact he was the Lord of Imladris) and therefore did not know why her mother treated him with such respect.

"_Aaye, Arwen en amin Celebrían_." He greeted her, as he reached them.

"_Vedui', Heru Elrond_." She bowed as her mother did, hoping it was apropriate. At close range Celebrían could tell he was one of them, a relative of one of the original elf lords. Probably descended from Olwë on one side, and a common noldor from the other.

"I hope your journey was not terribly taxing." He said, adressing Galadriel again.

"I am weary, but it is required to be weary to discuss deep matters." She declared in reply.

"Well than I shall make the introductions short." He smiled, before offering Galadriel his arm. She took it.

"This is my Chief Advisor, Allon Erestor, and largely the reason why Imraldris is so organised." Elrond declared, and a dark haired elf with perceptive green eyes bowed low.

"My friend, Lord Glorifindel, whom you have no doubt heard of." Elrond continued, geaturing to a tall elf with hair startlingly bright.

"Indeed." Galadriel smiled.

"His Majesty, King Gil-Galad of the Noldor." Elrond announced, continuing up the line.

_"Heru en amin._" Galadriel bowed low. Celebrían mimicked her, but did not say a word. She hopes that was respectful enough.

"And ofcourse, The Lord Celeborn."

"_Nae saian luume', Hervess nîn_." Celeborn smiled fondly. It has been too long, my Wife.

"It has indeed, Beloved." Galadriel replied.

"_Vedui', Adar._ Are you well?" Celebrían asked, her voice full of concern, seeing her father up close was worrying. He looked far older than usual.

"Indeed, Sell nîn."

"I do not mean to interrupt." Elrond apoligised beforehand. "However is it well that you show your family to their rooms, Lord Celeborn? I thought you would enjoy the time to become re-aquainted before dinner."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, for your apreciation." Celeborn smiled.

"Very well than, if you would excuse us..." The surplus elves departed.

"You shall enjoy your rooms, I believe." Celeborn smiled.

"Elrond truely has gone out of his way to please us all."

* * *

"Does it take this long to reach our rooms?" Celebrían inquired. She was concerned that it had taken half an hour to reach the wing their apartments were situated in. Aswell as the fact they were walking through unsheltered gardens and when it rained, as it often did that far north, it would be a mission to reach their rooms.

"No indeed it is but a two minute walk from the main courtyard to our apartments. I just thought you may enjoy a stroll in the gardens."

"Thank you, Husband, but I believe I speak for both of us when I say the journey was tiring and we are in need of rest."

"Well we are here." He announced, walking under an arch and into a beautiful courtyard. "The courtyard opens right up to the orchards-" Celeborn pointed to the west of the courtyard. "The Gardens-" Celeborn gestured behind them. "And the forest-" He gestured to the east. Entering the shadowy coolness and climbing a flight of elegantly sculpted steps the family found their apartments easily enough. Galadriel and Celeborns set of rooms including of a day room, parlour and recieving room.

"These are beautiful." Galadriel remarked. "I can imagine staying here for quite some time."

"Yes, it was kind of the Lord Elrond to do so." Celebrían agreed."Well I shall go and rest, before dinner." She announced.

"See the terrace, _Sell nîn._" Celeborn directed her. "Across there is your apartments." "Thank you, _Adar_."

"I shall wake you when we must dress." Galadriel called after her.

"Thank you, _Ammë_."

* * *

"Awake, dearest!" Galadriel said, shaking her daughters shoulder.

"I'm awake." Celebrían moaned. She had fallen asleep almost as instantly as her head it the pillow, maybe even before that.

"I have already unpacked your dresses and laid out the ones apropriate for tonight." Galadriel gestured to the other side of the bed. "I would suggest the light blue, personally."

"I do not feel like wearing light blue, _Ammë_." Celebrían replied strocking the fabric.

"Well first we must do your hair in any case." Galadriel told her gesturing to the dressing table. After a while Celebrían decided she ought to ask her mother whom their host was.

_"Ammë_, I apear to have forgotten who our host is." She admitted, embarrased.

,Lord Elrond, Child." Galadriel frowned, looking at her daughter through the mirror, worried. "I know- I mean who is Lord Elrond?"

"Tell me what you know. See if you can figure it out."

"Well he is definantly a descendant of the High Lords. Maybe descended from Olwë?"

"Not Olwë, he is like you in some respects. He is part Sindar, part Noldorin."

"But then he must be descended from Finwë."

"Indeed." Galadriel answered, not looking up from braiding her daughters hair.

"He is not descended from Finarfin, as I am his only grandchild."

"Indeed he is not."

He isn't descended from Fëanor, is he!?" Galadriel froze for half a second.

"No." Was her curt reply.

"Than he is descended from Fingolfin?" Celebrían frowned. "There are only three grandchildren, one is dead, one is King Gil-Galad... And the other is Idril Celebrindel, wife of Tuor and mother of Eärendil..." Celebrían trailed off, realisation dawning on her.

"Who are the children of Eärendil and Elwing?" Galadriel prompted.

"Elrond Peredhil and Elros Tar-Minyataur, the first king of Numéneor." Celebrían sighed. "That is why you respect him. He is the heir of Gil-Galad."

"That and he is a very powerful elve, who bares the gift of foresight. Not only that but he is a skilled healer, and lore master aswell as a warrior. Now, my daughter your hair is finished."

* * *

_Aaye_ - Hail

_Arwen en amin_ - My Lady (respectful)

_Heru en amin_ - My Lord (respectful)

_Mae Govvane_n - Well Met! (Greeting)

_Nae saian luume', Hervess nîn - _It has been too long, My Wife.

_Sell nîn _- My daughter

_Adar_ - Father

_Ammë_ - Mother in Quenya (all of the above is Sindarin)

_Venui' _- Greetings!


	2. The Heir of Elu Thingol

The Heir of Elu Thingol

"Faradome is two days away and you still have no partner!?" Glorifindel gasped, turning to Elrond. "Well how repungnant you must look to females that not even the ambitious ones will go for you!"

"It is not I have no options!" Elrond objected. "I simply just don't like any of them."

"Who is she?" Glorifindel asked, his eyes narrowing on inspecting Elronds face.

"Who?"

"The elleth your in love with."

"In the name of Elbereth, Glorifindel-" Elrond cried.

"Don't deny it, Mellon! I have been in love, and all my brothers have been in love! I know exactly what the signs are!"

"Glorifindel I am not in love with any-"

"Is it Galadriel? Loving another elves wife, Elrond?"

"No! That is disgusting-" Elrond snapped

"Aha! So being in love with Galadriel is disgusting, so it must be someone related to her... Celeborn?"

"I am not in love with Celebron!" Elrond hissed a little too loudly, drawing the attention of Gil-Galad and the Elven Lord in question who were strolling through the grove.

"Sure..." Was Glorifindels reply. "_**If**_ it isn't Celeborn -emphasis on if, Elrond- it must be the Lady Celebrían."

"What!" Elrond gasped. "You sir are an idiot!"

"You don't fool me, Mellon. You've been staring in her direction all week!"

"You knew it was Celebrían, didn't you?" Elrond sighed.

"Yes, I just wanted you to admit it." Glorifindel smiled. "And there was also a chance you'd deny being in love with Celeborn very loudly."

"Is it that ovbious?" Elrond asked.

"I'm afraid so." Glorifindel announced. "I think Galadriel is the only one who has actually guessed other than I, but they shall figure it out soon enough." Elrond grimaced.

* * *

Celebrían sat on a stone bench, reading. It was a book of herb-lore concerning the plants of the North-Western lands of Middle Earth, entitled _Salab Angol uin For-Annui Talath uin_ she had admitted that she would of liked to read books Lord Elrond had informed her that the library was open to her. She had began reading said book the following morning. A little _Ammalea_ bird started singing above her and she smiled at the little song. Hearing his aproach she turned to see him. "My Lord, Elrond." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Need of fresh air." He replied after a slight pause.

"Do not stand while I am seated, _Heru en amin_." She laughed. "Will you not join me?" He cautiously sat beside her. "It's beautiful isn't it? The view." He nodded.

"Do you see that ridge up there?" Elrond said pointing to a far off tree laden ridge on a mountain straight ahead of them.

"Yes, I think I do." Celebrían nodded. "The one with the tallest pine tree?"

"The very one. We were on that ridge when we discovered this valley. It has the most beautiful view in all of Imraldris, and in my opinion all of Middle-Earth."

"It must be." Celebrían smiled. "It is very open, Rivendell. Airy. And there is light, always light. Moonlight, Starlight, Sunlight..."

"I suppose as darkness and enclosed spaces signify my worst memories I must of attempted to make this the opposite." Elrond sighed, looking up at the sun.

"Oh forgive me, that was insensitive." Celebrían apoligised, realising the delicate subject she had breached. "I did not mean to allude to-"

"All is well, _Arwen en ami_n."

"I apoligise for any-"

"Let us not speak of it." He told her. "All is well." Catching sight of the book in her hand he frowned. "You care for herb-lore?"

"Not neccesarily." She admitted. "But I love watching things grow and this was the only book I could find of it."

"Do you find the library constricted?" He asked.

"Oh no, not at all!" Celebrían stammered. "I just couldn't figure out the filing system."

"Yes, Erestor changed it a while back from Alphabetical order to the date they were written and he's half way through ordering them into the amount of pages." Celebrían laughed at Elronds ovbious frustration by the ever changing filing system. "Inform me if you ever find what you are looking for. You will be the first person to do so."

"Be assured I shall do so if I ever complete the miraculous task."

* * *

"Only a day until Faradome!" Lindir smiled. "As if _Ehtele'mele_ was not enough! We are blessed with both within six months!"

"That could possibly be the point, Lindir." Erestor frowned. "Spring and Summer take up together six months in the Loa."

"Yes but I can sing and compose music so very often in these months!"

"You can also compose music for _Yenearsira_." Erestor responded, rolling his eyes

"Could you two stop discussing _Faradome_, we actually have work to do." Gil- Galad asked, drawing the attention of the room back to him. "Lindir, you are not invited to this council. You have my permission to leave." Lindir left in a hurry. "Now, I have gathered you here to discuss the matter of the-" The King pause, unsure of how to phrase his next sentance. "The powerful weopans that have fallen into our care." He continued cautiously. "To face the darkness, old rivalries must be set aside." He added, seeing Oropher and Celeborn glaring across the room at eachother. "Galadriel, reveal Nenya." Galadriel, with hesitation slipped something off her finger, and she held it soley with her finger tips as it became visible to all and set it in the centre of the table. A ring of mithril sat there. Gil-Galad then reached inside his robes and produced a small pouch of satin. Emptying the contents the company beheld two more rings. "Narya, the ring of fire, Vilya, the ring of air and Nenya, the ring of adamant."

"What-" Oropher began.

"These rings were forged by Celebrimbor in Eregion before it fell." Galadriel announced gravely. "When he refused to betray the where abouts of these rings Sauron killed him and bore his body as a banner into battle."The room fell silent.

"It is my belief, _Mellonea_, that we must keep these rings." Gil-Galad announced.

"That's only because you will have one, My Lord." Oropher sneered.

"Indeed? My plan is to have one in each elven strong hold, Oropher." Gil-Galad corrected the Silvan Lord.

"Yes but won't you give the rings to the Noldor?" Thranduil demanded.

"Two shall be noldor, but one of them shall be the ruler of Sindar elves. So that all of the elven kindreds are protected." Gil-Galad. Thranduil opened his mouth to retort but Gil-Galad added "Lady Artanis Galadriel is to remain keeper of the ring, Nenya, unless she fits to pass it on to someone else. She and her husband come here as ambassadors of King Amdír of Lorien, and he has decreed it to be a safe haven for Sindar and Silvan elves." Galadriel nodded and picked up the ring hurridly, noticing Orophers attraction to it.

"Lord Círdan of Lindon is to be the keeper of Narya. His land is to remain a haven for Telerei, and Sindar elves." Círdan nodded, but made no move to pick up the ring.

"And Lord Elrond is to be the bearer of the ring Vilya." Elrond looked absoloutly bewildered and Oropher was outraged.

"He is a hybrid!" Oropher yelled. "How can you entrust him with this?"

"Because, unlike you Oropher, he did not shrink back into a hole when I needed his aid. Nor has he ever done so. He has proven his worth many times over." Gil-Galad responded calmly. "He has great gifts and he will be a worthy match for Sauron with this ring enhancing his abilities. And I trust him."

"But he is descended from mortals! Mortals also fight with Sauron against us!"

"One of those mortals my brother, Finrod Felagund of Nargothrond, saw fit to die for, Oropher." Galadriel snapped. "My King may be patient with ignorance but I am not."

"It is settled. Elrond shall be the keeper of Vilya. There shall be no objections." Oropher glared at Gil-Galad.

"Are you my King, Erenion?" He challanged.

'Your King was Elu Thingol. You have just insulted his sole heir. If you bring up your Sindar blood as a debating tool than would you not be required to swear allegiance to the Lord you just named a Hybrid?" Gil-Galad answered.

"I serve no one." Oropher hissed. "I am leaving."

"You will not be missed, rest assured!" Celeborn called after him. "And keep your filthy elves out of my woods! I don't take kindly to people who insult my kin!"

"Well that went well." Elrond muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasam.


	3. Dancing in the Rain

Dancing in the Starlight 

"Beautiful aren't they?" A feminine voice interrupted Celebrían thoughts. "The stars." The voice continued. Turning around Celebrían saw a small and delicate looking elleth with a broad smile behind her.

"Forgive me but: _Mani naa essa en lle?_" Celebrían asked.

"My name is Dellil Luineth, you may know my brother, Lindir."

"Yes, I know him." Celebrían smiled. She had met the Head Minsterel a week ago when Glorifindel had dripped a cream pie over his head from a balcony.

"I was just commenting on the stars, you were looking at the, yes?"

"Indeed. They are beautiful."

"Have you danced with anyone yet, _Arwen en amin_?" She asked smiling.

"No indeed I-"Celebrían began but was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"_Arwen en amin Celebrían_." Rumil bowed low. "May I have this dance?"

"I suppose so. _Tenna' telwan_, Dellil." Celebrían smiled.

"_Tenna' telwan_." Luineth nodded.

* * *

"_Arwen en amin_, how do you care for Imraldris?" Rumil asked as the dance began

"It is perfect, Rumil. I thank you for inquiring. Do you care for it?"

"I must admit not much, _Arwen en amin._" Rumil replied. "I do not trust the ñoldor anymore than mortals. They have killed their own kin, and their blood is poisoned."

,You sound as though you are a silvan elve." Celebrían laughed.

"My mother is silvan. She told me what I need to know of the kinslayers." Celebrían looked at Rumil in wonder.

"You speak as one who lived here when the ñoldor rebelled against the Valar and returned here."

"I was, _Arwen em amin_."

"Do you hate me, _Nikerym_?" She asked, frowning.

"I do not hate you, _Arwen en amin._ Just Finwë's descendants." Was his reply.

"I am descended from Finwë."

"I could never hate you, Arwen en amin."

"You hate my mother."

"I have no love for her, I admit." Rumil sighed.

"You hate Gil-Galad." Celebrían continued.

"I shall never have any positive thoughts towards our **_beloved king._**" Rumil said the last words in such disgusted sarcasam that Celebrían wished to step back.

"You hate Lord Elrond."

"He is of the ñoldor is he not?"

"He is also of the Sindar kindred." Celebrían pointed out.

"He does not favour his mothers kind in looks."

"Nor do you, but you have all the ideals of a Silvan elve. Because someone is noldorin it does not mean they believe what Fëanor did was right. My mother loathed the sons of Fëanor. Elrond detested them-"

"How do you know that, _Arwen en amin_?" Rumil asked. Celebrían decided she would not dignify the idiotic question with an answer.

"Because you hate Fëanor does not give you the right to hate the noldor all together, Rumil." On that note the dance ended.

* * *

When Celebrían returned to her standing spot her father was their already.

"_Malia ten' fion, sell nîn_?" He asked offering her a goblet.

"I do not think I shall dance very well after drinking wine, Adar." She smiled.

"Just as well you mother would not aprove." He agreed. "The elleth you were talking to earlier seems nice."

"Dellil? Yes she is the Head Musicians sister. Where is she?"

"Dancing." He replied, indicating with his goblet. Celebrían followed his gaze and saw Luineth dancing with Elrond. A spark of jealousy flared up inside her. Her jealousy blinded her to the fact that Elrond was holding Luineth as far away as possible and did not look happy. Celebríans mind trailed off, thinking how happy she would be if she was being held in his arms...

* * *

"_Amin autien rath_." Celebrían announced after a minute of watching Luineth and Elrond.

"You can not be tired so soon!?" Celeborn frowned. "Have you danced a lot?"

"Not really, but I am tired." She replied.

"_Quel du, sell nîn_." Celeborn smiled. His gaze did not leave his daughter until she had disapeared from sight. Something was wrong.

* * *

"Peredhil, something troubles you." Glorifindel stated.

"You are perceptive, _Mellon_." Elrond answered, but did not elaborate.

"Is it about your little love?" Elrond looked aroumd them before answering.

"Yes." He sighed. "What is it, Mellon? Have you finally realised that the dreams you've been having of you and Celeborn indicate a deeper conection-"

"Shut up, Glorifindel!"

"_Mellon_, I think you should tell her how you feel!"

"And you have so much experience with love-"

"I am a bit of a ladies man if you haven't noticed-"

"I'm not talking about you're night time travels, I'm talking about actually loving someone!"

"I loved someone." Glorifindel said in a sad voice that made Elrond pause. "Her name was Aireraumë, and she was of the Telerei kindred. I didn't believe in the rebellion against the Valar, Mellon, but my father did so my family came here. I was going to ask her to marry me the day we were forced to flee."

"I am sorry, _Mellon_."

"Every night time travel I make is just me trying to pretend I'm with her." Glorifindel said. "Tell her before it's too late."

* * *

Celebrían honestly wasn't tired, and instead wandered about the gardens. She had never minded being alone. She was an only child so was used to it. She wished Lord Elrond could see her then. Graceful and elegant, as oposed to her usual clumsy self whenever she was in his company. She always said the wrong thing or did something stupid. As she turned around, heading back to her rooms she didn't notice the tall figure that stood watching her until he called out.

_"Quell Undome, Arwen en amin_!" She turned around and saw that it was Lord Elrond.

"You are early in leaving the celebrations, _Heru Elrond_."

"As are you." He smiled. "I do not recal dancing with you, _Arwen en ami_n, or seeing you at all."

"Indeed I have been wandering the gardens for sometime. It is more peaceful."

"I am sure it is." He smiled. "Do you care for dancing?"

"Yes very much so, but not in large numbers where I may embarass myself." She lied. The truth was she disliked dancing when he was around, as the possibility for embarrasment was evermore likely if she became distracted.

"This may seem very stupid, but-" He smiled, closing the distance. "_Lle merna salk_?" Celebrían was glad the evening was dark, as it concealed the furious blush that rose to her cheeks. Before she even knew what she was doing she replied

"Yes." And so, just as a slight shower began Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían began to dance without music on a low terrace in the gardens of Imraldris.

"I don't usually dance in the rain!" She laughed as droplets began to fall.

"Neither do I." He smiled. "Though I think I shall indeed make a habit of it if I have such an excellent partner all the time."

"You are not so poor yourself." She smiled, unsure if that was a good reply. He smiled in answer.

"What is your favourite time of year?" He asked after a short pause. The oddness of the question made Celebrían laugh.

"I would say spring, but I must admit summer nights like this have to be my favourite."

"I am in agreement." Elrond frowned. "There is something beautiful about clear nights that enchants me."

"Then,_ Heru en amin_, what is your favourite time of day?" She asked. He, like her, laughed at the question.

"Definantly morning." He replied. "Spring Mornings are the best. Mist clings to the world, like a grey shroud, but you can smell flowers blooming and hear birds chirping."

"And winter afternoons!" Celebrían smiled. "When the snow is still crisp under foot but the sun is beaming down!"

"My brother and I when we were little used to make snow forts and make snow elves on days like that." Elrond smiled, a slight look of distant happiness in his eyes that made Celebrían want to smile too. "I remember one time Gil-Galad tried to get us to come in for dinner and Elros started pelting him with snow balls. When Gil-Galad said snow wouldn't hirt him Elros put a rock in one of them." Celebrían laughed with Elrond at that.

* * *

Celeborn frowned, hearing his daughters laugh from his room. His eyes darted to the terrace. "Celeborn leave her-" Galadriel began but her hisband was already gone. From the terrace he searched the ground. Until at the corner of one of the other terraces he caught sight of them. He recognised Elrond immediatly.

"How long have you known?" Celeborn demanded as he went back inside.

"Known what?" "That Elrond and Celebrían are..."

"They're not together, melamin!" Galadriel laughed. "They're just dancing!"

"He loves her doesn't he?" Celeborn sighed. "The way he looked into her eyes. It reminded of watching Luthien and Beren, together."

"Yes. He loves her." Galadriel answered. "Very much."

"My Daughter is not moving away from me." Celeborn said stubbornly. "I need to distract her before she falls for him too." Galadriel smiled a secretive smile. He couldn't change what was. However it would be amusing to see him try.

* * *

_Mani naa essa en lle? - _What is your name?

_Tenna' telwan - _Until next time we meet.

_Nikerym - _Captain

_Malia ten' fion? - _Would you care for some wine?

_Amin autien rath -_ I am going to bed.

_Quel du_ - Good Night

_Quel Undome _- Good Evening

_Lle merna salk? - _Would you care to dance?


	4. Amin mela lle

Amin mels lle, Celebrían of Laurelindórinad

It had been three months since Celebrían and Lord Elrond had danced in the rain and every day they had become closer.** As friends**. Celebrian thought resentfully. Just friends... Ofcourse what would the Lord Elrond of Imraldris see in a Little Sindar Princess? Nothing ofcourse... She was brought back to life by her mother shaking her shoulder.

"Celebrían, Lord Elrond asked you a question!" Galadriel cried.

"Forgive me, _Heru en amin_!" Celebrían cried, turning to meet the questioning grey eyes.

"I was inquiring as to wether or not you have riden the bridal path that goes to the clearing on the Pine Ridge?" He repeated himself.

"No, I don't believe so." She admitted. "I suppose I would need a guide and there is very few people who could stand to be with me the whole day."

"Why don't you be Celebríans guide, Peredhil?" Glorifindel suggested. "You know the area better than anyone."

"I suppose so." Elrond smiled. "Would tomorrow be a suitable time?"

"I have not planned anything for tomorrow." She smiled. Elrond silently thanked Glorifindel. Sometimes he was actually useful...

* * *

"_Quel re, Arwen en amin_." Elrond bowed. Catching sight of the slender figure entering the stables.

"_Quel re, Heru en amin_." Celebrían nodded in reply. Quickly she mounted her horse before he could even offer his assistance.

"_Lle merna aut_?" She asked.

"If you are ready." He smiled, leaping onto his horse. When finally the mist of Autumn mornings prevailed and the sun began to shine Celebrían threw back her hood and Elrond could not help but stare at her face when she was looking at the Bruinen or a lark in the trees.

"Can you believe that their is such thing as darkness when you look upon the water when the sun shines down on it, _Heru Elrond_?" He smiled and shook his head in reply, but he wasn't looking at the water. At noon high, the pair reached the Pine Ridge.

_"Khila amin_." He told her, dismounting. She did so. Leaving the horses to graze in a small clearing the pair strolled through the forest.

"_Arwen en amin Celebrían_." He began. "I do not honestly know how to tell you this so I'm just going to declare it..." He trailed off. She looked rather confused. "_Amin mela lle_, Celebrían of Laurelindórinad."

"And I love you..." She replied, before propelling herslelf into his not so unwilling arms. For what seemed like forever they were in eachothers embrace before they needed to breath.

"Marry me." He whispered in her ear. And like when he asked her to dance in the rain she replied without thinking.

"Yes."

After another kiss Elrond admitted "I do not have a ring to give you, _Lirimaer_, I did not think you would return my love."

"That does not matter!" Celebrían laughed. "I love you, and I do not care that I do not have a ring to show it immediatly!" And as usual she slipped on something and sent herself and Elrond into a tumble of leaves. Laughing the couple remained in eachothers arms, cloud watching through the canopy of trees until the hour was late.

* * *

"How was your day,_ Sell nîn_?" Celeborn asked. "Did you like the scenery?"

"Indeed, it was a very happy day." Galadriel tried to refrain from laughing out loud. Although she hated knowing her daughters thoughts she honestly could not help the constant stream of words in her mind of other peoples thoughts.

"Indeed?" Celeborn asked, raising an eyebrow. In Celebríans mind a replay of Elrond confessing his love for her and them falling on the forest floor. Galadriel smiled across the table to her daughter and Celebrían flashed her a pleading look. Galadriel simply smiled.

* * *

Elrond entered the Hall of Fire, humming to himself softly. He stopped when he suddenly realised he wasn't alone. Fear spread through him, seeing the silver hair. Suddenly the figure turned around. "Celebrían?" Elrond frowned. "I knew not you were often up this early..." She laughed as he spoke.

"I was hoping to see you." She smiled. It had been a week since the visit to the clearing and Elrond and Celebrían had not spent a minute alone together.  
"You found me." He grinned, pulling her into a close embrace.

"_Nae saian luume', Mela en' coiamin._" She whispered, snaking her arms behind his neck.

"It has indeed been to long." He agreed, leaning in and claiming her lips.

"I need to see you again, _Melamin_." Celebrían told him, when they broke away.

"Mela-" Elrond was interrupted by the creaking of the heavy door opening.

"Don't mind me." Galadriel smiled.

"_Arwen en amin Galadrie_l-"

"Elrond, I know the thoughts of everyone around me. I am a trained secret keeper. Even if I objected to this I would not tell anyone!" The Queen of the Galadhrim laughed, before slipping back out the door, after retreiving a book.

"We need to think of something like roses whenever she is around."

"Agreed." Celebrían laughed, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Elrond again. And lost in eachothers arms they forgot their coversation all together.

* * *

Elrond sighed, hurrying down the corridor. Trapped in a stuffy room with Erestor and Gil-Galad discussing the orchards produce for hours was too much for him. Entering the library to retrieve some scrolls he had been drafting Elrond was suddenly pulled to the side.

"_Mae Govannen, Melamin_." A voice giggled.

"_Quel andune._" Elrond smiled.

"I have missed you." She told him. "I couldn't stop thinking of you right through the morning."

"And I you." Elrond admitted, as an idea struck him. "Do you think you could return to the clearing on the Pine Ridge on your own?"

"Yes, easily. Why?"

"Meet me there in an hour." He told her, before kissing her good bye.

* * *

"I am afraid that I seem to have a head ache." Elrond sighed, rubbing his temple after a few minutes of talking with Glorifindel. "Do you think you could finish this on your own?" He asked, gesturing to the papers.

"Of course, Peredhil." Glorifindel replied. "Go and rest."

"Are you sure?" Elrond questioned.

"Yes, yes." Glorifindel waved his friend off.

* * *

Lady Celebrían sat, high up in one of the tall willows that next to the pines. It was not incredibly dignified, but she did not expect to see Elrond any time soon, as he was travelling on foot. Or so she thought... Suddenly he was sitting opposite her on the branch." How did you get out?" She demanded.

"Easily. I claimed I had a headache and leapt off the terrace." He answered.

"And no one is suspicous?" She laughed.

"Not to my knowledge." He smiled, before sealing the perfect moment with a kiss. And so begun a week of bliss for the couple. Elrond, feigning illness, went unneeded and unseen while Celebrían suddenly took a great interest in riding up the bridal path. Laughing and talking in a hazy dream the pair were soon more in love with eacother than they had originally deemed possible. But the happiness was soon brought to an end...

* * *

"Winter has come early this year." Erestor announced. "It is _Hisime_ and yet yesterday I awoke and there was a thin layer of snow covering the gardens."

"November and there is snow?" Celeborn frowned.

"Were you not planning on returning to Laurelindórinad before the Redhorn Gate was closed, Kinsman?" Gil-Galad questioned.

"Indeed..." Celeborn replied.

"If the snow has reached this low in the valley your way is inevitably blocked, _Heru en amin._" Erestor declared.

"You know of weather patterns, Dellion?" The Disgruntled Sindar Lord inquired.

"Indeed, _Heru en ami_n, I oversee the harvest and am, therefore, responsible for predicting the weather." Erestor replied, politely oblivious to Lord Celeborns manner of speaking.

"So we shall spend _Yenearsira_ here?" Celeborn sighed.

"It appears so, _Heru en amin_."

* * *

_Lle merna aut?_ - Shall we begin?

_Khila amin - _Follow me

_Lirimaer - _Lovely One.

_Nae saian luume', Mela en' coiamin - _It has been to long, Love of my Life.

_Quel andune - _Good Afternoon

_Hisime - _November

_Yenearsira - _Winter Solistace


	5. Yenearsira

Laughter and song filled the hall, torches shining brightly and the decorations adding atmosphere to the Hall of Fire.

"_Ro caele beike fion_." Glorifindel noted, indicating towards Erestor. The elven lord was up on a table singing his heart out. Lindir was fairly disgruntled due to the fact that his lay was being upstaged by a tipsy elven lords drinking song.

"That he has." Luineth agreed. "See my brothers sour face?"

"I do indeed. Oh and typical Peredhil is talking hin off the table!" He continued, sighing.

"Erestor, please we discussed this you were not to have even one goblet of wine."

"I only had one, Mellon!" Erestor objected. "It was just more alike to a bowl."

"Mellon, Lindir is very irritated that you are singing-"

"Lindir is irritated, finally! He's too happy, the giddy fool..."

"You don't mean that, Erestor, now be reasonible and get down off the table-"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Erestor retorted, sitting down and moping like a two year old, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"_Meleth nîn_, what is it?" Celebrían smiled, after being suddenly pulled out from a corridor and out onto an adjacent terrace in the snow.

"I have something for you." Elrond grinned, ignoring the fact that snow was already swirling around the couple.

"We agreed that we weren't to give eachother anything." She warned.

"This is something special." He smiled. "I've always wanted to tell you how I feel about you, however I could not bring myself to decide how, or to ask you to marry me." Celebrían smiled as he spoke."I made two rings by myself, and, my dear Celebrían, I hope that you shall be pleased with them, as I must admit they are rather simple..."

"Elrond, I would not care if they were made of wood and gilded!" She laughed, throwing her arms about his neck, as he slowly took a small velvet pouch from his robe.

"My Love, I ask you to accept this ring as a token of our love." He held out a silver band in the palm if his hand. On inspection the insignia's of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían were engraved together on the band.

"Elrond, it's beautiful!" She laughed, mirth shining in her eyes."I accept this ring, _Meleth nîn_, as a symbol of our love." She answered, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" He laughed as she slipped it onto her finger.

"I wish to pretend, if only for a few seconds, that my father will not attack you  
when he finds out." Celebrían smiled.

"Yes, I'm not sure I wish to be the one to inform him." Elrond agreed.

"Well we will have to, sometime..." She sighed.

"And we have until the snow melts to do so."

"If we convince him that we are very much in love than he'll not be so displeased." Celebrían promised.

"If we convince him that we are very much in love than he'll not be so displeased." Celebrían promised. Elrond looked skeptical.

"Are you quite sure?" He inquired.

"I am willing to take the risk!" Celebrían smiled, before kissing Elrond.

"And you claim to be in love with me." Elrond laughed.

"Where is Celebrían?" Celeborn asked his wife.

"No one in the room is aware of her whereabouts." Galadriel answered, very carefully.

"I seem to note our host is also absent." Celeborn almost spat.

"So are Erestor and Gil-Galad, Hervenn." Celeborn made a dissatisfied groan.

"I'm going to go looking for her." He announced.

"If you wish to." Galadriel sighed, attempting to indicate that it was a lost cause.

"I do." Celeborn affirmed, before heading in the direction Celebrían had left earlier. Galadriel knew that Celeborn needed only to turn a corner to discover his daughter and Lord Elrond in a somewhat heated embrace...

Galadriel's voice was grave in Celebríans head. " _**Your Father is heading your way, sell nîn.**_"Celebrían wasn't thrilled that her mother was in her mind in that particular moment, but quickly stopped kissing Elrond.

"My Fathers coming." She whispered hurriedly. Elrond almost leaped a foot in the air. Elrond leaped off onto the snow bank below. Celebrían almost yelled out in shock at Elronds reaction, and as she looked down to the ground Celeborn appeared.

"Celebrían! By theValar what are you doing out here in the snow?!" Celeborn cried, seeing his daughter.

"I was looking to see if the stars were still visable, Adar." She stuttered.

"Looking if the stars were visable?" Celeborn frowned . "That is very...odd."

"I suppose it is." Celebrían sighed. Celeborn looped an arm around his daugter, looking down at the snow bank. Elrond was glad he had covered himself up with snow.

"Will you not return to the hall?" Celeborn asked.

"Not for a while yet, Adar. _Quel du._"

"_Quel du_." Celeborns distant voice was muffled.

"He's gone now, _meleth nîn_!" Celebrían called out, and Elrond began clawing his way out of the small mound of snow.

"I'm not sure I can get out." Elrond admitted, only his head above the thick layer of snow.

Celebrían carefully stepped over the rail, gathering the red cloth of her dress in her hand while the other steadied herself on the bannister. Instead of propelling herself onto the snow bank she grabbed hold of a pillar holding up the terrace and carefully slid down it.

"Very graceful." Elrond declared mockingly.

"Forgive me if I do not wish to break my neck." Celebrían sighed, kneeling beside Elrond and beginning to pull him out of the snow.

"Peredhil where have you been!?" Glorifindel demanded, upon seeing the damp elven lord cutting across the ball room. "In the snow." Was Elronds vague reply.  
"Peredhil-"  
"I would really like to go to bed, Glorifindel." Elrond declared through gritted teeth.  
"You need to make a speech, as the host." Elrond groaned.  
"I forgot about that." Glorifindel guided him to the front of the feast table.

_Ro caele beike fion - _He has had too much wine


	6. Farewell to Love

**Authors Note**

_Thank you Just me and I & AmazingWriter123 for your enthusiastic and encouraging feedback! _

Farewell to Love

When the snow finally melted Celeborn announced that he and his family would be leaving.

"Winter has left, and we must follow it." He told everyone at breakfast.

"Let us not be hasty, _Hervenn_." Galadriel interjected, seeing her daughters pained expression. "The snow has left the valley, but not the mountains. The Redhorn pass will not be open yet."

"We leave in a week, _Arwen amin Hervess._" Celeborn informed Galadriel. She raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"We? I regret to inform you that **_I_** will not be leaving for a good time yet." She told him. The room went quiet. Galadriel was not a force to be reckoned with, and even Celeborn doubted the wisdom of enraging her.

"_Ammë, Adar _may we please move this discussion somewhere more appropriate?" Celebrían suggested.

"Our Daughter is right, Celeborn." Galadriel agreed. "We would not think to disrupt our friends meal."  
"I take my leave of you." He said, standing.

"I do so also, _Mellonea_." Galadriel added, rising.

"Excuse us." Celebrían smiled politely.

* * *

Elrond paced up and down his study. What was taking them so long? Celeborn was due to meet with him to discuss the possibility of military aid from Imladris to Laurelindórinad, and therefore his mood would indicate wether he was staying in Imladris or not.

"Peredhil calm down!" Erestor cried. "You'll ware away the floor." Elrond shot him a look that would of killed a small animal, but said nothing.

"For once Erestor is right-" A furious glare from the elf lord in question was aimed at Glorifindel "pacing about the room will not solve anything." Glorifindel told Elrond.

"I am always right, Glorifindel." Erestor hissed.

"Be silent, both of you!" Elrond snapped, hearing foot steps echoing off the corridor walls outside. "_Heru en amin Celeborn_." Elrond bowed. To Elronds dismay Celeborn looked almost gleeful, a triumphant grin spread across his face making him appear like a complete idiot oblivious to everyone and everything as he entered the room.

"_Quel Re_, Kinsman, and what a good day it is!" Celeborn smiled, taking his seat at the table. "Are we not expecting Gil-Galad, Elrond?" He asked after a slight pause, his usual frown returning.

"Indeed." Elrond nodded. "I take it you won the argument?"

"Correct, Kinsman." Celeborn smug expression suddenly faultered. "That's the first time..." Elrond realised what had happened. Galadriel had let him win. "Well we are leaving in any case." Celeborn told him. "No matter what Galadriel wishes."

"Indeed?" Elrond very much doubted Lady Galadriel could be forced to do anything she did not wish to do.

"Indeed." Celeborn affirmed. "But we are getting off topic, now in the event of an-"

"_Heru en amin Celeborn_, I do not intend to be rude, however I believe we should await His Majesty." Erestor interjected. Celeborn grunted.

"I suppose so." Elrond agreed.

* * *

"_Ammë_ did not even hold her ground." Celebrían told Elrond. The pair sat on a bench in the gardens.

"I do not expect she was ecstatic when us being alone together for long periods of time was a possibility."

"No, I suppose not." Celebrían agreed. "We need to tell them, Elrond, and soon."

"I know."

"You do not sound so thrilled." She observed.

"About risking the possibility that your father will attempt to kill me? No I'm not..."

"He'll be happy for us!" Celebrían chided. "Well he won't yell too much... Atleast he won't attack you!" She smiled, but the smile was short lived. "It won't - well probably not - be a flesh wound..."

"I am filled with confidence." Elrond lied.

"That is good." Celebrían answered, choosing to ignore his sarcastic tone. "Atleast he'll know we're serious about it." She continued, taking out the silver band that hung on a chain under her dress.

* * *

One aspect of Glorifindels character was incredibly irritating to his friends, and that was that Glorifindel was a gossip. Even with secrets such as Elrond being in love with Celebrían were not safe with him, and the day after Elrond had admitted it to Glorifindel Gil-Galad, Erestor, Lindir and Luineth knew in full detail. And it was not a new thing for Glorifindel to pick up the key to the door of the council room and summon his friends their to discuss, in his opinion, important news.

"You are probably wondering why I have summoned all of you here." Glorifindel said, looking across the council table to Erestor and Lindir.

"Why are you acting as though there are fifty people here, Glorifindel?" Erestor  
asked but Glorifindel ignored him.

"You see, our dear friend Peredhil will not inform Lord Celeborn of his love for Lady Celebrían, so we shall have to do so for him."

"What!?" Lindir cried out. "That is the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas, not to mention Lord Elrond shall be very mad."

"He'll thank us later." Glorifindel argued.

"I'm pretty sure he won't."

"I agree with Lindir-" Erestor began. His companions stared at him in disbelief. "I  
know it surprised me too, however this is absolutely ludicrous."

"Not to mention unromantic." Lindir added. Erestor rolled his eyes. "Why not buy him some time by blocking the roads with more snow, don't tell Lord Celeborn!"

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Erestor inquired.

* * *

The winters chill still clutched onto the world the morning the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn departed Imladris. The main company stood in the courtyard, awaiting their Lord and Lady's arrival, mist clinging to them. Lady Galadriel stood by the threshold with her husband, who was in a deep discussion with King Gil-Galad, her mind wandering to Lord Elrond's thoughts. She saw in his eyes for the first time, and she was fascinated. The colours were different, the thickness and density of objects were different, even patterns seemed alien. And they seemed better. Her elven eye could pick up every tiny detail in the tapestries on the walls of the Houses many corridors, but Lord Elrond saw the picture displayed on the banners, and then the complexities. His entire thinking pattern was different, collecting first stimulation from sight, then hearing, then smell and then touch, as opposed to her order; Hearing, sight, smell, touch. His sight was ever so slightly dimmer than hers, but his hearing was almost triple her ability. She frowned. Why was that? She had noticed that the sindarin elves were capable of hearing far longer distances than most elves, due to the fact their ancestors were forced to be constantly watchful in the earlier days. But Elrond did not have a strong amount of his mothers blood- if appearances were apt evidence- yet he had better hearing than her husband and herself put together... Perhaps one of his children would take after his sindar ancestors more than usual, she had seen it before. Elrond rounded a corner and Celebrían stood before him.

"Would not your mother look for you if you do not hurry soon to her?" He asked, his smile impairing his peripheral vision slightly. Galadriel found it slightly amusing how people hear their own voices, and Elrond was no exception. He thought his voice was very high.

"If she did she'd know where to find me." Celebrían replied, draping her arms about Elrond."I shall miss you, Melamin."

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_." Elrond replied. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.

"As shall mine." Celebrían promised, her eyes becoming misty. Galadariel smiled at Elrond's thoughts, so much love and caring...and a fiercely protective side Galadriel knew only the edain were capable of showing. So many conflicting personalities and thoughts inside one single mind. And Galadriel knew that Elrond  
was capable of far more things than she would ever dream of doing. He was selfless to far past the brink of elvenly possible, brave almost to stupidity, and one of the most intelligent people she had ever met. All in all the perfect person for her daughter to spend her life with. And suddenly Galadriel regretted not fighting harder for Celebrían and herself to remain in Imladris. And she intended to have her daughter marry Elrond as soon as possible. And suddenly Celebrían leaped up and kiss him. Yet no improper thoughts crossed Elrond's mind, which Galadriel felt was odd.

"Someone could see." Elrond warned when they broke apart.

"_Amin uuma malia_." Celebrían replied, before kissing him again. Galadriel decided it was best to give them their privacy from then on.

* * *

The Household of Elrond Peredhil stood on the steps outside, to farewell the company. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lady Celebrían were all mounted.

"_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, Mellonea_!" Elrond smiled enthusiastically. Sweet water and light laughter 'till next we meet, friends!

"It has been an honour to stay in your halls, Kinsman." Celeborn told Elrond, from the back of his horse.

"The honour was mine, _Heru en amin Celeborn_." Elrond corrected him.

"I thank you for your hospitality, _Heru Elrond_. I hope we shall soon meet, perhaps to discuss happier things." Galadriels eyes locked with Elrond and her meaning was not missed by him.

"I thank you also, _Heru en amin Elrond_, for the kindness you have shown to myself and my family." Celebrían said, attenpting to make her voice devoid of emotion. As the company left the courtyard Galadriel could not stop herslef from hearing the saddened thoughts of Lord Elrond, due to the fact Celebrían did not look back.

_**"She shall miss you greatly, Kinsman. Do not doubt it."**_

* * *

_Hervenn - Husband_

_Arwen amin Hervess - My Lady Wife._


	7. Future Paths

Future Paths

"My dearest Celebrían, the world has become a darker place." Celeborn told his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder. Celebrían had been standing on the platform outside the Great Hall upon Cerin Amroth.

"The summons have come haven't they?" Celebrían asked, not turning to see her father.

"Indeed. King Gil-Galad has sent tidings to all elf lords with an army of any kind, asking for their aid in the war. Everyone shall fight, even the Mortal King Elendil of Gondor and Arnor. "

"That was the letter that placed a foul expression on your face this morning?"

"No." Celeborn corrected his daughter. "**_That_** was a snide letter from Oropher, declaring that he would not 'shrink into his hole' this time. I do not understand why King Amdír has patience with him." Celebrían smiled.

"His Majesty only wishes to fight with the enemy, not with his allies." Celebrían answered. "In these times we can not risk division."

"Spoken like a true elven war-lord, _Sell nîn_." Celeborn grinned. "Oropher, however, has convinced His Majesty that it would be an insult to the Sindar elves if they fought under Gil-Galad, and therefore they have declared they shall march together as an independent army."

"That's just stupid." Celebrían scoffed. "Orders would take longer to reach them, and that could spell disaster."

"I attempted to tell him so, however Prince Amroth interrupted. _Lady Galadriel has been ordering him about again, Heru en amin Adar!_ " Celeborn continued, making a very high pitched imitation of the Prince of Lorien.

"_Adar_, promise me you will return." Celebrían asked.

"I can not, _Sell nîn_, but I will not be killed by one foul uruk. It will take a lot more than that!" Celebrían smiled. She hoped it did take more than that.

* * *

Galadriel stood beside her daughter on one side of the golden carpet leading across the room from the great mallorn doors to the large silver wooded throne carved into the wall. She focused her mind towards the visitor, and she was pleasantly surprised to discover that the new comer was not a stranger. Keen elven eyes observed the ancient carvings of the hall and sharp ears heard the indistinct chatter of the nobles in the great hall waiting his entrance.

"Your Majesty, I present to you Lord Glorifindel of the House of the Golden Flower." Haldir bowed before King Amdír. The pale haired elven lord that sat on his seat in his silver hall suddenly looked up.

"So this is the elven lord that Mandos declared pure of heart?" Amroth asked from the rights side of his Fathers seat, raising his eyebrow. Glorifindel was dressed in weather stained clothing, and soaking wet, and looking the total opposite of lordly and composed.

"_Le suilon, Daer Taur i uin Galadhrim_. Glorifindel replied, grinning. "I come here as a representative of the noldor lords; His Majesty King Gil-Galad and Lord Elrond Peredhil of Imladris, in hopes that we may take council together."

"_Le nathlam hí_, Prince of the Noldor. I am aware of their council, Lord Glorifindel, however we may come to an agreement." Amdír told Glorifindel evenly.

"I am in no position to make deals, but I shall listen to offers, _Heru en amin_."

"That is well. Lord Glorifindel, this is my son; _Ernil Amroth uin Lorien_." Amdír indicated for his son to stand.

"Hail, Lord Glorifindel, the famed Balrog-slayer." Amroth smiled.

"Prince." Glorifindel nodded.

"My advisor, Lord Celeborn - whom I believe you are aquainted with." The king continued, gesturing to his left. Celeborn bowed.

"Heru en amin Celeborn, it has been far too long." Glorifindel smiled.

"It has indeed." Celeborn agreed. As Glorifindel began looking through the room. When his eyes met Celebríans, memories of Elrond floated through his  
mind. Sombre expressions, blank eyes and dreary moods. As Galadriel was occupying his thoughts they streamed through her mind too and guilt gnawed at her mind more than usual. When his eyes met Galadriels he suddenly thought of flowers.

"Orophin shall show you to spare quarters." The elve bowed low and stood by a small door to the side. Glorifindel followed.

"You are all dismissed." Amdír told the collected group.

* * *

Celebrían strolled through the gardens, walking past a bunch of ailos bushes, her fingertips stroking the white flowers as she walked by. She hummed a little lay. Her mother had sung it to her as a baby. She remembered very few words, or anything really other than that it was about light. But she would never forget the rythm.

"_Sell nîn, Hama sinome_." Galadriel called from below in her small garden. Celebrían did as she was told and descended the steps to Galadriels personal glade. Her mother sat by a large tree on a stone bench. She gestured to the other side of the bench. Celebrían obediently sat. She was never permitted to enter the garden. No one was. Upon a pedestal in the centre of the glade was mirror in the bottom of a basin, and Celebrían was one of the few people who knew why it was there.

"Are you well, _Celebrían nîn_?" Galadriel inquired.

"I suppose." Celebrían answered.

"Events have been set ihat can not be undone, but this evil is not yet as powerful as it could be. The elf-lords understand what must be done to rid us of this darkness, forever." Galadriel told her daughter.

"How can good come from such evil?" Celebrían demanded.

"If it wasn't for the evil in the lands of his kindred and the murder of his kin then would Beren of ever come to Doriath and met Luthien? Would you of met Elrond if your father had not be driven into his army by the forces of Sauron?" Celebrían shook her head. Carefully Galadriel stood and taking in her hand a silver pitcher she filled it with water from a small stream spilling into the glade. "My dear, would you care to see some good that shall - or rather could - come from this?" Celebrían in answer aproached the basin.

The water contortered into a reflection, but not of Celebríans reflection. An elven womans face was before her in the waters reflection, and so similair to Elrond was she in feminine form that Celebrían was taken aback.

"Who is she?" Celebrían asked.

"Lúthien Tinúviel." Galadriel replied almost instantly. At her name the elleth moved out of the reflection and in return another elleth came into the view. She was far younger than Lúthien, but almost exactly the same.

"And who is she?" She frowned.

"An example of the good that shall result in this evil." Galadriel replied vaguely.  
The reflection changed again to a silver haired warrior. His face was strong and proud, his chin high. "And that is another. Both symbolise heartbreak, acceptance and love. If the darkness is ended, then these are the paths."

"Why did you show me this?" Celebrían asked.

"Every choice we make has far reaching effects, _Sell nîn._ Be cautious, and do what you know is right, not what others think is."

* * *

_Le suilon, Daer Taur i uin Galadhrim - _I greet thee, Great King of the Galadhrim

_Le nathlam hí - _You are welcome here.

_Ernil Amroth uin Lorien - _Prince Amroth of Lorien.

_Hama sinome - _Take a seat


	8. The Last Alliance

**The Last Alliance**

_Part One: International Relations._

Celeborn and Amdír stood in a pavillion of the Last Homely House, in awe of the assembly before them. Three Mortal Lords: King Elendil, Heir of Numénor, and his sons: Isildur and Anárion, four Elven Kings: Lord Elrond, Heir of Elu Thingol and Turgon, King Ereinion Gil-Galad of the Noldor, Círdan the Shipwright, Oropher, King of the Silvan Elves, and a Dwarve: Durin IV of Khazâd-dum, stood before them, united. And all of the mighty lords were in armour.

"Welcome to Imladris, My Lords." Elrond bowed, upon seeing the new comers. The room fell silent. "Need I make introductions?" He asked, seeing Amdírs dazed expression.

"Nay, I have heard enough of you all to recognise you." Amdír answered. The rulers gear of war gave away their nations. "Never in my life have I seen so many folk of such nobility in one room." He continued.

"Finally one whom I shall stand with!" Oropher laughed, approaching Amdír and embracing him. Thranduil stood by his father side, though he did not show any relief or gratefulness at Amdírs arrival. Coldy he stood watching, detached from all conversation. "An independent army of the silvan elves!"

"So Peredhil and Círdan shall stand with Ereinion?" Celeborn frowned. He was aware that Elrond held almost double the Silvan Army numbers, and with the army detached from the main elven body they would be considerably weakened.

"Ofcourse." Oropher replied, somewhat coldly. Celeborn shook is head inwardly. Old prejudices should of been set aside, to not do so was madness. And yet before his eyes was the image of glory. And with great sorrow Celeborn knew that this was the last remnant of said glory. The fall of Sauron would change the world, if it was accomplished, and the only evil would be the evil of men, and that would be their own to conquer.

* * *

Elrond had been attempting to dodge any social interaction, due to his short temper at the time. Listening to idiotic puns and ludicrous topic changes alluding to his mortal heritage in the middle of battle planning was not doing him any good. He was usually a patient person, but Orophers antics were becoming uncontrollable. King Elendil was not treated with such great respect as was due, but he did not seem offended. Elrond was forced to apologise for his other guests numerous amount times. Even the old distrust of dwarves, however, went unequaled amongst the elves, surpassing greatly the childish and stereotypical image of mortals. Elrond had broken up three quarrels already between the Non-Noldorin Elven Lords and Lord Durin. Being shunned by many of the pretentious Elven Lords himself, Elrond could not help but sympathise with dwarves - or atleast a tad more than the natural friendship between the Noldor and Dwarves. Celeborn, being close to Elu Thingol, disliked dwarves intensely. He could abide mortals. Everyone was aware of Orophers opinion, however. If only they could keep their opinions to themselves for one day, just one small day... Elrond thought, but quickly dismissed the wishful thinking. He only needed to keep them away from each other for two more days, and then he would not be blamed for any... Incidents that may occur. Drawing himself back to the present Elrond came upon Thranduil and Lindirs sister, Dellil Luíneth, in a passionate embrace, half hidden by a tapestry. Elrond, being in a rather crabby mood, considered informing Lindir and Oropher. However that would in no way help Thranduils distrust of him, and he owed Luíneth his silence, she keeping hers when she was informed of the realationship between Elrond and Celebrían. However Lindir was his friend... Elrond cleared his throat, to draw the couples attention.

"May I ask you both not to express affection in such a public space?" He asked politely. Luíneth blushed furiously.

"We were just-" Thranduil began, however Elrond silenced him.

"If I see you two doing so again, I will be forced to inform His Majesty, and Lindir. They will find out in any case, if you continue to do so in any random corridor." He bowed and left, feeling guilty.

* * *

_Part Two: The Battle of Dargorlad_

The ash emitting from Orodruin covered thickened the air about the Black Land, covering the sun, the moon and the stars. The foul ash was one with the air, and so it found its way into the air passages of all the beings breathing. Those who did not hold their breath in some areas where the armies marched through were suffocated in minutes. The ash was unable to be washed out of the mouth and throat, and so every breath was painful and laboured. But finally the Army of the Last Alliance reached Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought.

Elrond stood staring at the tall and menacing figure that approached the front line. All the orcs had run behind the figure, indicating who it was, however they needed not that to identify him. Sauron. In his hand was a metal mace, a cruel and sharp weapon, more than twice the body length of a dwarve. And on his hand was a a golden band, heated up by the hot of his hand the letters inscribed in flame glowed. And could only watch as Elendil fell and Isildur severed the ring from Sauron's hand. And was soon stabbed by a rogue orc, wild with despair at the fall of his master. Slowly the poison coursed through his blood, his system shutting down. In his hand he clutched a blue silk cloth, and wrapped inside the cloth resided a silver band, engraved with the coats of arms of Elrond Peredhil and Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel.

* * *

Celeborn scanned the tent for Gil-Galad. "Glorifindel, where is he?"

"His Majesty fell, _Heru en amin_." Glorifindel managed, his voice shattering as he approached the stretcher where His Majesty King Ereinion Gil-Galad lay on the ground.

"His star shall shine bright. Did he name his successor?" Glorifindel nodded, before beginning to walk over to the other side of the tent.

"He asked for Peredhil, and when he was informed of Elronds condition he wrote him a letter, and named him successor." Glorifindel did not stop, leading the way.  
"He will not take it." Celeborn declared, knowing the truth.

"I am not sure he shall have a choice. Peredhil was stabbed through, with a sword slick with poison. He is too weak to open his eyes. "Glorifindel stopped, and stood above Elrond. Pale faced, and boiling hot with fever Elrond lay there.

"What is in his hand?" Celeborn frowned, seeing Elronds hand crunched over something, his knuckles white, revealing how tight his grip was.

"I know not." Glorifindel lied, having a good guess as to what Elrond held so tightly. "Possibly something of his parents, or his brother?" He suggested. Celeborn raised his eyebrows.

"Who else was injured?" He asked.

"Oropher and Amdír were killed." Glorifindel replied. "Círdan and Durin are the sole commanders that escaped unharmed. Elendil and Anárion fell."

"May their souls find rest." Celeborn atoned. "Do you believe he shall survive?"

"That is debatable. Peredhil always said that the only one who knew for sure that they would survive was the patient. Healer Nestedir doubts his recovery, and yet I know Elrond. He is a fighter to the end. I doubt he will give in." Was Glorifindels reply.

"Elbereth, keep him here." Celeborn prayed.

"Shall we send messengers to the lands?" Glorifindel suggested. Celeborn nodded.

"All those who wish to send home letters shall be given the option. Ten runners per strong hold." Celeborn agreed. "I need to set things in order with the other leaders." With that he left.


	9. Healed

**Authors Note:**

I apoligise for any typing errors in my earlier chapters, and thank you 'Elrond Peredhel' for bringing that to my attention. Thank you also 'Just me and I' and 'AmazingWriter123' for your encouragement.

And Also:

The beggining of the letter below reads:

Lord Celeborn, son of Galadhon of the House of Elwë to his wife: Lady Artanis Nerwen Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin of the House of Finwë, and his daughter: Lady Celebrían.

* * *

Healed

_Ion uin Galadhon Celeborn o Elwë i ned herth na în hervess sell uin Finarfin Arwen Artanis Nerwen Galadriel o Finwë i ned herth, a sell în Celebrían._

_My dearest daughter and beloved wife,_

_I write to you from the plains of Mordor, and I shall inform you of the battle that ensued from our arrival. We believed we were lost, as we knew we had no hope in defeat in arms. Then Sauron himself revealed himself, and lead his army upon us. He killed Elendil, Heir of Elros Tar-Minyataur, and Narsil broke from beneath him. Then Isildur, so of the King, took up his fathers sword and cut the ring of doom from the foul maiars hand. Elrond urged him to cast the ring into the fires of Orodruin, but Isildur kept the ring. No we stand upon a field of victory. Victory that has not been paid for lightly. His Majesty Ereinion Gil-Galad fought bravely, and fell beside Anárion, the late brother of the New King of Arnor and Gondor, His Majesty Amdír of Laurelindórnad and King Oropher of the Woodland Realm. The Dwarven King and Lord Círdan were the only commanders escaping the battle unscathed, Lord Elrond having been stabbed through with a poisonous blade minutes after he instructed Isildur to throw away the ring. He is now in a fevered state, unable to awaken. I am of two minds on wether or not he shall survive..._

_My loving family, I miss you desperately. The ash descends upon us like dark clouds, and many have acquired raspy voices and coughing fits. I wish only to return to Laurelindórnad and see you again. Prince King Amroth is beside himself with grief over his fathers death, not unlike Thranduil of Eryn Galen. I wish I was there now. There is nothing but darkness here. I am comforted in knowing that I shall be with you soon. I doubt wether or not we shall attempt to move Elrond in his state, but if his health does not increase dramatically in a fortnight or so I shall imagine we shall be forced to take him no matter what condition he is in. So many realms have beem changed in so little time. Elrond is now the King of the Noldor in Middle Earth,  
however I do not believe he shall accept it, if he is in a position in which he may return to consciousness._

_Hervenn Milui a Adar, Celeborn._

Celebrían snatched up the piece of parchment as soon as the messenger was gone. She did not read aloud, knowing her mother would be inside her mind, viewing the letter and listening to her thoughts. Elrond was deathly ill. Her love was dying... And her heart shattered as she read her fathers words: _**I am of two minds on wether or not he shall survive...**_

Galadriel gasped, her thoughts moulding with her daughters. Gil-Galad, dead? Amdír and Oropher, gone? Elrond, dying? She dismissed the concerns upon seeing her daughters vision was becoming impaired and embraced her.

"He will survive, _Sell nîn_. If he was strong enough to stay away from you, then this shall be nothing." She assured her daughter, but part of her pondered that idea. There was no guarantee, she not knowing the full extent of the wound. Elrond could already be dead... Celebrían feared.

_"Sell nîn_." Galadriel began, shaking her daughters shoulder. "_Sell nîn_, you look pale. The slight nausea you feel could increase, perhaps you should lie down?" She suggested. Celebrían simply shook her head.

"_Ammë_-"

"Go. Rest." Galadriel ordered. "You will feel better." She lied. Galadriel knew her daughter would not be better when she awoke. She would feel worse, knowing that while she had been sleeping there was a chance Elrond had died.

* * *

Each of the Three had their own particular strengths. Narya inspired hope, defiance and resistance of evil of those about the bearer. Vilya, healed, concealed and made those exposed to the wielder content. Nenya preserved, concealed and protection, and those around Galadriel always felt safe. Celebrimbor intended for the elven rings to preserve, not enhance the wielders strength, however Galadriel felt far more powerful as she slid Nenya onto her finger. She frowned, upon noticing the constant stream of dim voices almost tripled. It was far easier to access someones thoughts if the mind was familiar to her, and Galadriel silently thanked herself for the curiosity that had urged her to enter Elronds thoughts the day she left Imladris. She needed to know the mind to even bother summoning the strength to reach out. Distance was nothing, when Celeborn was concerned, but Elrond was not her closest acquaintance. Galadriel's mind involuntarily snatched at the familiar strands of Celeborns thoughts, however she stopped herself as soon as she realised what was happening. She may not have much time left. There were only three other familiar _feä _in the general area, and she latched onto Elronds just as her mind was returning to herself.

* * *

"**_Awake for those who love you, Elrond son of Eärendil_**." Galadriels low pitched, calming voice filled the empty void in Elronds head. Is immune system was giving out, and his senses were blocked out. There was nothing, and everything all at once. In his now faint and distant memories there was a time in his childhood when his twin brother Elros and himself were running about the bays of the Havens of Sirion when they began to climb some wet rocks, and he slipped and fell into the deep water. He struggled to swim to the surface, at first, but his strength gave out and he slowly began to sink, deeper and deeper into the water. It must of been only a minute, but to Elrond it felt as if a thousand eternities had passed. When Elrond resurfaced to consciousness he would later compare his experience to that distant childhood memory. Remembering the order Elrond processed stimulation Galadriel played on Elronds subconscious connection to the childhood memory, and using the memory of the slippery rocks under his small hands Galadriel slowly awakened his skin to the feel of the rough canvas over him. Galadriel used the smell of salt water to open up his smell to the smell of blood and ash. Using Elronds memory of the sea sent a pang of longing through Galadriel, the sea. Would she ever cross it again and see her homeland? Galadriel decided against using Elros's bubbling child laughter to open his hearing, as it would sadden him greatly. She slowly shifted through his memories and chose his earliest memory: His mother, Elwing, singing a soft lullaby in Quenya, her voice comforting him and another body attached to his left. Elros. Slowly Elrond began to register the conversation Glorifindel was having with Healer Nestedir, concerning how in Elbereths name were they going to move him. Galadriel returned to searching through Elronds memories until she found a positive memory that was recent. Well remotely recent. Elrond was summoned back to consciousness, officially, with the happiest memory he had. Celebrian laughed at the sweet yellow birds at her feet, their nonsense twittering sounding so sweet and innocent. As she laughed the sun caught her silvery hair and a small breeze tugged at it. When he fell in love with her. And so Elrond opened his eyes. Galadriel was a strong person. She had lived long, even in elven standards, and yet nothing had prepared her for the immense pain that washed over her, waves upon waves. "**_Live in love, Son of Eärendil_**." She blessed him, her voice already fading as she retreated from Elronds mind.

* * *

Elrond opened his eyes quite suddenly. "Peredhil!" Glorifindel yelled, upon seeing the familiar grey eyes awake, if not quite so alert.

"_Mellon_?" He frowned, attempting to sit up.

"I would not, Heru en amin." Nestedir warned, gently pushing Elronds shoulder down so it returned to the ground. Elrond just looked at him and Nestedir stepped back. "However if you feel well enough I won't stop you.."

"Lord Celeborn! My Lord Círdan!" Glorifindel hollered. The two silver haired lords appeared immediately.

"What is wrong, Lord Glorifindel?" Celeborn demanded, looking rather flustered, when he caught sight of Elrond pushing himself up on his elbows he just stood their like a fish out of water, mouth open and gasping.

"He is well?" Círdan frowned, leaning down and pressed his hand to Elronds forehead. "There is no temperature." He added, his amasement  
showing in his voice.

* * *

Gaadriel leant against a near by tree, her concious mind returning to her body. She was completely drained.


	10. Reunited Lovers

**Authors Note**  


Thankyou 'Just me and I' for your reviews, I can't emphasise enough how much people like you mean to writers.

Reunited Lovers

Celebríans stood by her mothers side, before the Kings Hall. The Noldorin Army, as well as the Silvan Army, entered the city. At the head of the army marched Amroth, the new king of Lothlorien, Círdan the Shipwright, Celeborn, son of Galadhon, and Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Elrond. And yet his eyes only briefly met hers. Upon summoning the council when tidings reached the Golden Wood of the Kings death Galadriel was voted guardian of the realm until Amroth returned. As Gaurdian of the Realm Galadriel greeted Amroth.

"Aaye, _Heru en amin Ernil Amroth_." Galadriel bowed. The thirteen council members behind her bowed also. Amroth raised his eyebrows at just 'prince', however did not object. "Hail Friends and Husband." She bowed low to the guests and Celeborn. "Forgive your host's absence for now, _Heru en aminea_, as he has pressing matters to attend to that can not wait. Meanwhile the men shall show you to your rooms." She gestured to Orophin and his younger brother Haldir, who led the way. As she watched Elronds back disappear Galadriel, unbeknownst to her, spoke to him. "**_Wandering aimlessly in the gardens as the sun sets often brings contentment to those who are incomplete_**." She told him.

* * *

The Council Chambers were the second most valued rooms in the Kings Halls. On one wall a great chair was carved into and above it was a an elanor flower intertwined in mallorn branches. Upon the seat generally the King would sit, but now Galadriel sat their, seven people on each side of her. After Prince Amroth gave his case to the council Galadriel sorted the votes. Each councillor had a small piece of parchment, a quill pen and ink infront of them and were told to write either Nai or Ú (yes or no). Galadriel would read out the results, before approaching the small silver basin in which she would burn, so that none would recognise the handwriting and the anonymity of the vote would be brought into question. Amroth stood, nervously glancing at the council members. After the council had written their vote down they would fold the parchment and pass it to their neighbour closest to the Head Councillor (Galadriel).  
"_Caen Nai, Leb Ú_." Galadriel announced. Amroth sighed with relief. "I name you King of the Golden Wood, Amroth son of Amdír the Fallen." She continued, rising and taking a crown of golden flowers and silver leaves from a box the door warden bore. Unlike Amdír, Amroth revered Galadriel, and was honoured He knelt before Galadriel and she placed the crown upon his head. Celeborn  
approached from behind, draping a silver cloak about his shoulders.

* * *

The day meal was made a feast, in honour of the newly crowned king. Círdan, Elrond and Celeborn were recovering from the journey, while Amroth fought to keep his eyes open. It unnerved Celebrían a little, upon noticing he spent far too much of his time looking in her direction. Galadriel observed Celebrían intently also. Little things often had life altering consequences, and unhappiness and tragedy were often peoples own faults, although they had no way of knowing that they would result from them. **_What will happen, I wonder?_** She secretly hoped Celebrían would continue down the path she already was on, however she had promised herself that she would not interfere. **_Ofcourse the fate of Middle-earth could depend on Celebríans decision... Could!_** She reminded herself. **_It could depend on her decision._** A ridiculously simple decision. **_The greater good, Artanis, the greater good._** She told herself. **_I am impartial, and I am doing this for the greater good. My personal feelings will not get in the way of my judgement_**. Galadriel continued. She could not let their hands touch when he passed her the wine pitcher.

"Would you care for some wine, _Arwen en amin Celebrían_?" Amroth asked, attempting to keep his expression placid.

"_**The wine is rather sour, Sell nîn.**_" Galadriel lied, moulding to her daughters thoughts.

"Oh, no thank you, _Heru en amin_." Celebrían smiled apologetically. Amroth simply nodded and returned to his half sleep.

_**It was for the greater good, probably... **_Galadriel told herself, attempting to justify lying to her daughter, and altering her entire life.

"_Ammë_, can you please pass me the water?" Celebrían smiled, bring Galadriel back to reality.

* * *

_"Mana eruanna nye, entulessë_

_An exë na cencalië_

_Ecparanyë handë calinallo antanë_

_Ecrinity anta nye huorë mí mornië_

_Ecrin poicä canu nye na hilya anwä eä_

_Echirë sérë, ana varya vanessë_

_Nyë ost laurë alcarë Anar,_

_tyelpë hiswa Isil,_

_ar calta Eleni."_

Celebrían sang a song her mother would often sing to her when she was younger. It was in the high elvish speech, Quenya, her mothers native tongue:

Which grace hath given me, I give all back

For others to see the light

May I learn from the knowledge light brings

May their memory give me courage in the darkness

May their purity lead me to follow honesty

May I seek peace, to protect their beauty

I defend the golden brilliance of sunlight,

the silver grey moonlight

and the shining white of starlight.

Celebrían always walked about the gardens as the sun descended, she found the beauty of the elanor flowers enhanced when they were bathed in the warm golden glow of dusk. And, as she had nothing to do until the _Aduilmat_ she often walked through the glades, filled with Niphrendil and Elanor flowers. Suddenly she stopped mid stride, upon catching sight of a dark haired figure across the glade she had just entered.

* * *

Elrond felt like he was in a distant dream. The setting sun at her back Celebrían almost seemed to glow. She truly lived up to her name meaning, Silver Queen, in that moment. "_Nae saian luume'_-" He began before she pelted across the glade and threw her arms about his neck, silencing him with a kiss.

"For one whole month I thought you were dead." She told him, when they broke apart, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I am here now, My Darling Celebrían." He promised, sighing as he smelt her hair. "We need to tell your Father about the betrothal, _Melamin_."

"I love you, Elrond Peredhil, but I am now content in simply being in your arms for now." Was her reply, her grip tightening slightly.

"And I in holding you, however what would you say to being in my arms for eternity?" He asked, moving his face to look at hers. She grinned, and brought her face closer to his.

"I would be the happier than elvenly possible." She admitted, before kissing  
him again. And then Celeborn cleared his throat.

* * *

_Heru en amin Ernil Amroth - _My Lord Prince Amroth

_Heru en aminea - _My Lords

_Caen Nai - _Ten Yes

_Leb Ú - _Five No

_Aduilmat_ - Evening Meal

_Nae saian luume' - _It has been too long


	11. Blessing

Blessing

"Get away from my daughter, Peredhil!" Celeborn snapped, his eyes blazing with fury.

"_Heru en amin Celeborn_! We were just...um." Elrond stammered, his eyes wide in fear, and had travelled as far away from Celebrían as possible in an eighth of a second.

"Do not increase my anger, Elrond!" Celeborn warned.

"_Adar_-" Celebrían began, however Celeborn stopped her.

"Celebrían you have only three minutes to explain yourself, and exactly what is between you two, I advise you make it count!" Celeborn hisses.

"_Adar_, Elrond and I are betrothed." Celebrían replied calmly.

"No you're not!" Celeborn argued. "You'd need my permission!"

"We were getting to that-"

"Really? Because it looked an awful lot like you were planning on skipping the wedding entirely!"

"It was a kiss, _Adar_!" Celebrían objected.

"I was discussing the hands!" Celeborn yelled in retort.

"In the name of-"

"Celebrían, what is between you two! That is all I want to hear!"

"No, you want to hear that there is nothing between us!" Celebrían retorted. "If you wish to know the truth you will hear that we are betrothed." Celeborn ignored this.

"Elrond, you have three minutes to explain what is between you and Celebrían."

"Umm we ahh-" Elrond stuttered.

"Celeborn, release the two." Galadriel instructed her husband appearing in the glade. After rolling her eyes at some snide comment in Celeborns head she nodded towards Elrond and Celebríans. They hurriedly stumbled out of the clearing.

"Celebrían will ask for your blessing, and you will give it." Galadriel told her husband firmly.

"She'll get married without it." He hissed back. She arched her eyebrow in return, questioning his tone.

"Then is there any reason to with hold it?" She demanded. Celeborn opened his mouth to retort, but Galadriel silenced him. "And don't you dare blame Elrond!" Celeborn closed his mouth. "I love you Celeborn, but you are not wise when our daughter is concerned."

"I want the best for my daughter!" Celeborn replied defensively.

"I have been in Elronds thoughts, _Nya Melmë?_." Galadriel informed Celeborn, he just grunted. "And I was overwhelmed by the love he felt for her."

"Along with other things." Celeborn snorted.

"Actually no." Galadriel frowned. "Not so much." Celeborn frowned with his wife. Really?

"I won't pretend I'm happy for them." He warned Galadriel. "Because I'm not."

"It means a lot to her." Galadriel smiled, wrapping her arms about her husband.

"Why else would I be doing this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Galadriel offered. Celeborn rolled his eyes.

* * *

Galadriel, Celeborn and Celebrían dined in their apartments, per Galadriels arrangements.

"_Sell nîn_, I believe we need to discuss a few details of this mornings...incident." Celeborn chose his words carefully.

"_Adar_, I have nothing to say that you have not already heard." Celebrían replied, taking a tone similar to her mothers when she stood by a point.

"I-" Celeborn was about to say a sharp retort to Celebríans comment, however under his wife's heavy stare he changed his sentence. "I am sorry for my reaction, it was unbecoming, and it was unfair to you."

"Thank you, _Adar_." Celebrían replied, her main focus remaining to be her meal.

"However I can not think exactly how I was meant react to seeing my daughter-"

"Celeborn!" Galadriel cried out, stopping him from ruining everything.

"What?" Celeborn yelled defensively. Celebrían rose from her seat, seeing how completely ridiculous it would be to expect him to comply.

"_Adar_, I'm not asking you to apologise for not reacting well, I'm asking you to give us your blessing!" Celebrían told him.

"Celebrían, until you have children of your own you will never understand how much parents-"

"Don't give me that stupid speech!" Celebrían snapped. "You always say that! Whenever you want me to feel guilty you'll bring that into it."

"Celebrían, you need to understand that for me to-"

"I have not done anything wrong, _Adar_, I have fallen in love and all I want is for you to be happy for me." Celebrían explained calmly.

"I can't." He replied bluntly. "I can't be happy that my only child is moving away from me."

"Well try. Just try for me, _Adar_." Celeborn bowed his head upon hearing his daughters words. "Please?"

"I'll miss you, _Sell nîn_, and I can't help that." Celeborn told her, embracing her. "And if Elrond hurts you in any way, shape, or form I will break every bone in his body." Galadriel smiled.

"He won't, _Adar_." Celebrían promised him.

* * *

"He said that he would miss me, and then he declared that if you hurt me he would break every bone in your body." Celebrían told Elrondas they walked arm in arm through the forest, recounting the previous nights events.

"So what does that mean?" Elrond frowned, pausing. "Is he giving in?"

"I think it means..." Celebrían replied cautiously "I belive it means we can start planning the wedding." Elronds laughed pulling her closer.

"Melamin, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't you?" Celebrían frowned. "Elrond, as long as I am with you I wouldn't care if I was a years travel away from everyone, and everything."

"It's just that your father has a point-"

"Don't you dare say that again, Elrond Peredhil!" Celebrían laughed. "My Father is absoloutly idiotic when I am concerned." Elrond pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Do you know where your father is right now?" He asked.

"He's in council for a few hours, why?" She replied.

"Well, if I did not know where he was then I would not dare risk this." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled when they broke apart.

"And I could hardly risk this." She said, as she kissed him again.

"I seem to love you more by the minute, My Lovely Celebrían."

"As I love you more each second." Was her reply.

* * *

_Nya Melmë - _My Love (Quenya)


	12. Farewell to Lorien

_**Authors Note**_

_**I'm so sorry about not updating in so long! I've been really sidetracked!**_

Farewell to Lorien

"It is a pity you are to leave us, My Lady. The beauty of Lórinand shall be lessened by your departure, Arwen en amin Celebrían." Amroth promised Celebrían from across the table. As a result of the speaker was Amroth, unlike a compliment given by Elrond, Celebrían did not blush at the words.

"I thank you, Your Majesty, however I can not agree with the statement." Celebrían told him. He nodded. The announcement of the betrothal of Celebrían and Elrond was a heavy blow for Amroth, having slowly edged closer to the idea of Celebrían as his queen for months. He could picture her there. And yet now she was to wed a noldor elve, and move far from his lands! He would lament her departure. Galadriel tried, and failed, to convince herself that Lord Amroth's somewhat emotionally detached disposition was not a contributing factor to her intervention of the wine pitcher. She knew not his future, and yet she very much doubted if King Amroth was capable of her definition of love... And yet due to his somewhat cold nature it would mean that he would not be quick to anger, as the noldor often were. It was not a totally unfounded idea that the noldor had short tempers, the majority of the people being unrestrained when emotions were concerned, and consequently they were often poor negotiators and hagglers. Of course there were a few exceptions, Galadriel being one of them, in which a noldorin elve could conceal their true emotions, and replacing them with another. To be emotionless entirely was a skill the Sindar alone had, and even then very rare was the gift.

"How can she stand Imladris?" Someone laughed from down the table. Celebrían chose to ignore the comment.

"It's freezing cold and infested with noldor filth!" Agreed another.

"And the worst part about Imladris is it's lord! She's betraying her own kin!" Celebrían ignored the last ones too.

* * *

Galadriel sighed, locking onto her husbands mind. It was easier than breathing after all the long years. He was having an internal battle with himself and rationality which he had dubbed Galadriel a long time ago... He was concerned about Elrond & Celebrían.

_It started of a secret! Is that the right beginnings of a loving relationship?_

She knew he was just trying to think up a good reason to revoke his blessing, and laughed at his panicing mind. After a while he gave up.

_Why is there no good excuse to seperate them!?_

He screamed inside his head, the answer already blooming in his mind.

_Because they're perfect together..._

* * *

If Elrond had a leaf for every angry stare that follwed him through out the day he would of thought it was autumn! It seemed as though either Celebrían had more than a few admirers, there was still an underlaying resentment of the noldor embedded in the galadhrim or both.

"They don't understand what love is, Peredhil, they have the rite to be jealous!" Glorifindel told him as he perceived Elronds mood when he entered the rooms asigned to him.

"You are used to people hating your guts, Glorifindel, I am not." Was his somewhat frustrated reply.

"Why thank you!" Glorifindel smiled proudly, deciding it would be better to take Elronds implication of the general public of Imladris disliking him as a compliment as he took a seat beside him. "And why should it matter what they think? Lady Celebrían appears to be a significant amount happier!"

"Really?" Elrond frowned. "She is often troubled looking in my company." His last words were almost bitter.

"Peredhil, have you thought that she is simply dismayed that she shall leave Lothloríen soon?"

"If she wishes to break off the betrothal I-"

"Melt the rings!?" Snapped Glorifindel, outraged. "Asking her to chose between the one she loves and her home is difficult, but she is willing to go through with it, Peredhil! I think you are going mad, _Mellon nin_."

"Glorifindel she looks truely unhappy!"

"I am not listening, Peredhil!" Gloridindel warned him.

* * *

Celebrían and Elrond strolle strolled through Loríen, neither knowing the cause of the others ovbious troubles.

"_Melamin_, you have seemed almost...mournful of late. I was wondering if everything was alright." Elrond finally said.

"Why would it not be?" Celebrían smiled.

"But you seemes so unhappy-"

"I shall be happy when I am in Imladris as your wife." She promised him, kissing him.

"Are you sure?" Elrond asked stupidly.

"Ofcourse I'm sure! Why would I of accepted your ring if I was not absoloutely certain I would be the happiest anyone has ever been by your side?"

"I was just-"

"Elrond please tell me you don't intend to melt the rings!" Celebrían begged.

"No!" He declared immediatly. "I was simply wondering if you did..."

"And I used to wonder why Glorifindel called you an idiot!" She laughed.

* * *

Celeborn looked through out the company, his eyes slightly blurred. He would never forgive himself, or Elrond, if something ill happened to Celebrían but for now he was content in knowing she loved him with all her heart - and he undoubtedly lover her in return.

Valar, how he wished she had fallen in love with one of the sindar elves that named Lothloríen home - but was aware he needed to accept that Celebrían would be in Imladris. But if she was gone, souldn't seeing her mean even more to him? He told himself it was so.

He caught sight of Celebríans face underneath her hood as she neared him, and his heart lifted considerably seeing how joyful she looked compared to previous days. And Elrond would do anything for her - that Celeborn was assured of constantly by his wife. Perhaps he would come to terms with Celebríans choice in marriage - eventually. Give or take an age or two...

Mounting his horse Celeborn resigned himself to actually being happy for his daughter, and the future she had with Elrond Peredhil.

And so Celebrían bade farewell to Loríen.


	13. The Sadness & Joys of Weddings

**_Author Note_**

**_Sorry for not writing in so long! My i-pad broke (WHY WORLD, WHY!?) and sadly that resulted in me not writing in such a long time, seeing as my entire life was on it. Sorry, anyway. _**

The Sadness & Joys of Weddings

Elrond grinned, seeing Celebrían walk about the Hall of Fire - almost floating, her happiness unveiled. She almost seemed to glow with it, her eyes twinkling as the candle light caught her hair, seemingly a silver crown hovering about her shoulders. Her name meant silver queen in the tongue of the sindar, and it perfectly the moment. A thousand times he had been complimented by his old friends and acquaintances on how beautiful his bride was, and assured that this wedding would never be forgotten - many declaring they had never seen a couple so much in love. As Elrond was gratified by the positive responses of the many guests none of their comments could compare to how joyous he felt whenever Celebrían smiled at him. She was his and he was hers for eternity. Nothing could ever compare to that.

* * *

Celeborn was not in a great mood, however. He had returned to his pessimistic view, and Galadriel's sharp reminders of how to pretend he was happy were increasingly more irritating. Galadriel was secretly furious with her husband, and attempted to disguise it beneath her serene exterior. To most she was her usual self, but Celebrían had noticed her mothers mood.

"_Ammë_, what ever is the matter?" She inquired, approaching her mother - all caution set aside.

"Your Father." Was Galadriel's blunt reply, sounding distant.

"I didn't expect him to be dancing a little jig, _Ammë_, but I did hope you would be happy."

"I never dance jigs." Galadriel replied severely, missing the concept.

"Your angry that Adar is ruining my wedding, did you stop to think that perhaps you are too by reacting to him?" Celebrían asked.

"It did, indeed, cross my mind." Galadriel answered grudgingly. "However, your father's an idiot."

"I am aware." Celebrían smiled. Galadriel grinned back.

"I'm going to have a drink!" She announced - out of character. Celebrían frowned. Her mother did not approve of alcohol, and often insisted that she should not either. Galadriel attracted many stares as she drew herself a goblet of wine.

"What are you doing?" Celeborn asked, approaching his wife.

"Embracing a new view of something I did not initially care for, my husband. I advise you do the same." She replied.

"How did you find a metaphor in pouring yourself a goblet of wine?" He laughed. Typical.

* * *

Glorifindel could not recall seeing Elrond so happy before. Even when Elros & Elrond were children, playing and leading innocent lives - with a certain level of mischief. Elrond was a very intelligent child, and very perceptive and so even as young as he was then he was not a boisterous, constantly laughing child. In fact he was rather grim when the occasion called for it.

But he was almost stupidly happy now. A ludicrous grin was spread across his face, almost gliding across the room, jumping step to step. If Glorifindel didn't know Elrond better he would of thought he'd whistle. Elrond loathed whistlers. It was really something Glorifindel missed...

"Peredhil, you look happier than you new wife." He told his friend.

"I love hearing that." Elrond confessed, a dreamy expression clouding his face.

"That you look happy, really? You should try smiling more often-"

"Not that, you imbassile!" Elrond hissed. "Someone referring to Celebrían, my wife -" Another stupid grin appeared. "as 'my new wife'."

"You're an idiot, Peredhil."

"Our children will be beautiful and intelligent!" Elrond continued, his eyes becoming dreamy.

"I don't care, oddly enough." Glorifindel answered, sighing inwardly at the lack of interest Elrond held for his opinion at the time. Some people were scared at how insanely happy Elrond actually was. They understood why, of course, just didn't expect something of this scale.

* * *

Rude jokes ovbiously accompanied the departure of the couple, even some making the crudest of elves blush. Celeborn was not entirely happy about the somewhat graphic jokes, but succesfull ignore the majority of them. Taking Galadriel's advice - who was now ever so slightly tipsy - he decided to take a new light on things. His daughter was now married to the man she loved, who loved her back more than anyone could think possible.

Glorifindel was reminiscing over something in a corner with a lot of wine, and Celeborn decided to talk to him. He would drink himself under the table left alone.

"_Heru en amin_." Glorifindel nodded, at Celeborns approach.

"_Heru Glorifindel, Sat na lle_?" Celeborn asked.

"Very well, and you?" Glorifindel lied.

"Depressed, slightly. You are too - as indicated by your dear friend." Celeborn gestured to the wine.

"Weddings always do it to me. Old memories..." Glorifindel sighed a deep sigh.

"You want to marry someone, whom you can not." Celeborn observed.

"Aireraumë of the Telerei kindred. She was so beautiful, with a temper to match her name. Then my family had to leave. They always make me think of ours, and if she has already had one."

"I loved someone before Lady Galadriel." Celeborn admitted quietly.

"What happened, if I may ask?" Glorifindel asked.

"My mother perceived someone else in my future. And Queen Melian, believing greatly in my mothers gift, refused to let me wed Corweth. Eventually I was grateful, for fortune gave my Galadriel. If The Valar willed you to wed her, than you would of."

"I beg The Valar to forgive my lack of faith in the dictation of my life." Glorifindel answered, ovbiously uncomforted by Celeborns relatively wise words.

"Melian believed it was a sign from The Valar. She predicted that one who I would lovetruly was across the sea. She was right. Perhaps you must trust in The Valar." Glorifindel was about to object, however Celeborn interrupted him. "I know it is difficult for you noldor to trust blindly, but try." Celeborn spoke words of wisdom - but Glorifindel was wallowing in depression.

Translation

_Sat na lle_ - How are you?

_Corweth_ - Cunning Woman

_Aireraumë_ - Sea Storm


	14. An Unexpected Happening

**Authors Note**

_**Thank You Just Me and I and AmazingWriter123 for your constnat comments and encouragement, and thank you Just Me and I for your condolences for my late ipad. As I make it a rule for myself to write at least one thousand words per chapter PLEASE forgive me for not updating quickly - as it is incredibly difficult to write on a smart phone with a screen smaller than your palm. Any way, onto the story!**_

An Unexpected Happening

Twenty one years after the marriage of Elrond and Celebrían the couple were as blissfully happy as they were as newly weds, if they were not more so. They had settled into a routine by the time. They would rise and eat together, before Elrond began work with Erestor and Glorifindel. Glorifindel, twenty one years after Sauron was destroyed(ish), was not often required to attend council - being the Head of Military Defence. Largely Glorifindel simply wished to irritate Erestor by his presence, successfully. During that time Celebrían would be charged with over seeing the household, ordering supplies and paying subsequent bills. She proved to be very skilled with handling money. And before dinner the pair would take a walk in the gardens which, under Celebríans care, had flourished magnificently.

Nothing changed tremendously, and never all at once, as is the way in most elven habitations. Not that either of them actually wanted change. But, gradually, Celebrían began to feel as though something was absent in their lives. And she could not quite begin to fathom what.

For weeks now Celebrían had felt poorly, but pushed it to the edge of her mind. It was nothing. And then came a day when she realised it was not nothing, but, something.

* * *

Eärendil's Star shone brightly down as the sun began to set, and Elrond had already - reluctantly - informed her that he would not be dining with her that evening, being caught up in a meeting with delegates from Lothloríen. She did not mind at first, though through dinner missed his presence keenly. The Hall of Fire was occupied by the ladies of the court, and - having no interest in idle gossip - had left for her rooms, seeking solitude.

Elrond and Her's apartments had a spectacular terrace, over looking the gardens that looked so beautiful at night, and showing a clear view of the pine ridge in the daylight. As Celebríans mind trailed off to the time they first visited The Ridge together, Celebrían felt a small kick. There was barely any force in the action what so ever, and if she had not been standing so still Celebrían would of missed it. And everything added up, in a split second. She felt so stupid, not reallising what everything meant. She laid one cautious hand on her stomach, and the gentle kick was repeated, the force hitting just where her index finger met her palm. She had to tell Elrond. But how? Some part of her wanted to keep it a secret, and not tell anyone - and barging into council and announcing that (particularily as Glorifindel, a famous gossip, would be present) would have a dramatic effect.

She looked up at her father in law's star, attempting to decide what to do. He would deffinantly be suprised, and that would be quite a spectacle. Alone would be best. So Celebrían stayed awake longer than she really wished, and ended up drifting off to sleep anyway.

* * *

At breakfast the following morning Celebrían could not help but notice Elrond was paying more than close attention to his wife.

"Are you well?" He asked out of no where.

"Very, and you?" She replied, attempting to sound confused.

"Good, thank you. You have something on your mind." He replied. It wasn't a question. Elrond was always a perceptive person, and Celebrían was not being a terrific actress.

"Nothing important." Celebrían lied, hearing whistles in the corridor, which had already distracted Elrond. Glorifindel entered, without knocking, seconds later and after earning a sharp glare from Elrond ceased whistling.

"I was wondering if you had finished reading the legistration I gave you." He told Elrond.

"Yes, Erestor's reading it now." Elrond replied, still slightly irritated about Glorifindels needless need to make noise.

"Yes, well thank you. May I ask, why Erestor, Peredhil?"

"Because you intended to send out a scouting party in reaction to reports of orcs near the mountains." Elrond answered, as if it was ovbious.

"Right, supplies division. Again, why Erestor? Allon is competent at many - well a few at least - things, however becauss it's me he may decline the request..." A sense of animosity had taken hold over the years between Glorifindel and Erestor - though no one could honestly recall why, indicating it was something stupid.

"Then you might actually begin to treat him with respect until his decision is made!" Elrond retorted icily. He had no patience with Glorifindel and Erestors antics, and did not actually believe Erestor would allow some petty quarrel interfere with boarder security. Then again... "And if I believe he has come to a conclusion because of your ill behaviour I will over rule it." He added.

And so Celebríans first chance of telling Elrond was underminded, unintentionally, by Glorifindel.

* * *

Occasionally, if it was a pressing matter - such as a lack of healing herbs - that set the general safety of someone Celebrían would visit her husband in his office chambers, but usually it was unnecessary. She decided he would want to know the fact that their child was now growing inside of her and so found herself standing outside his door.

Before she could knock Lindir, on his way out, had opened the door. "_Arwen en amin_, I hope everything is well?" He asked.

"It is indeed, I just wish to speak to my husband." She smiled gratefully as Lindir stepped out of the way.

"_Oio naa elealla alasse', A'maelamin!_" Elrond cried, hearing his wife's voice. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while, _Hervess nîn_. Erestor and I were just discussing Glorifindel's proposition to scout on the mountain borders."

"As in, My Lady, your husband and I were arguing over it. He wants to allow the fool to go prancing about the mountains putting our location, soldiers and himself at risk!" Erestor clarified bitterly.

"Well I don't see you could call it arguing if there is no doubt who has the right argument." Celebrían stated, unwisely, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Pray, who does?" Erestor inquired.

"As if that would be you!" Glorifindel snorted from a corner.

"As if it would be Peredhil! He thinks you are competent enough to lead a squad of warriors!" Erestor spat back. Celebrían began to realise as to why Lindir had departed.

"Both of you, quiet!" Elrond yelled over the pair. "Celebrían, I'm sorry, but would you mind leaving?" He asked his wife cautiously.

"But-" Celebrían began, before being cut off.

"I'm sorry." Elrond apologised again, before turning his attention to Erestor and Glorifindel. And for the first time since she had moved to Imladris Celebrían felt neglected.

As though no one cared any more. In reaction the child in her stomach began to kick, giving Celebrían a less forceful example of what she believed Elrond deserved at the time. And then she grabbed her husbands hand that was resting on his desk and pressed it to the place the baby was kicking. His eyes widened in shock, looked up - dumbstruck - at his wife and ordered Erestor and Glorifindel out in one sharp demand.

* * *

_Oio naa elealla alasse', A'maelamin! - _Every is thy sight a joy, My Beloved_._

_Hervess nîn - _My Wife.


	15. A Sudden Developement in the Situation

**Thank You, Everyone for your kind words regarded my fanfic, my ill fated ipad, the chapter AND your dilligant noticings of not so flash spelling errors. I, regrettably, have autocorrect which (if hacked) can cause embarrasment when fu can turn into something else in a text to your grandmother or just general irritation. When writing the word Glorfindel it has been automatically changed to Glorifindel (though I'm not sure how Glorifindel is a word in the english language. On 'elven women ACTUALLY do something' Tolkien did say himself that elvish men and women were completely equal in their society and therefore I would find it illodgical to portray Celebrían simply doing as she pleases when elvish women are in armies (though admittadly few od them) and baking bread is an average elvish mans hobby. Anyway I'm getting sidetracked on with the story!**

A Sudden Developement in the Situation

After the unexpected, to say the least, announcemnt of Celebríans pregnancy Elrond had barely permitted his wife to do anything. Anything. Be it lift a heavy book to riding she was not allowed to do it. Elrond Peredhil was now officially the definition of overprotective. He nearly had a stroke when Celebrían walked down a small flight of stairs at five months. Very quickly Celebrían was becoming almost excited for the time when she would not be pregnant. Elrond alone was proving stressfull, and the child seemed to be bent on proving it's strength (of which Celebrían did not actually believe an unborn baby was able to do) by kicking her at every hour of the day and night.

Of course she was anxious of the birth, completely aware of the coming agony that she would have to bare and the safety of the child - but the knowledge that ther was a chance Elrond would stop clinging onto her arm everytime she wanted to walk was irresistable. One night, not long after Elrond had drifted off to sleep beside her, she felt a kick - she had already gotten passed the phase of 'how precious this is'. - and rolled her eyes. Then she noticed something VERY odd. Close to her ribs was a persistant kicking out of sync to kicking below near her hips. It CAN'T be twins.

* * *

Galadriel had been attempting to drift off to sleep, when accidentally her mind moulded to her daughters. _Stop it!_ A tired voice ordered and Galadriel noted that even her daughters internal momologue was exhausted. Then a curious thought echoed in both Mother and Daughters minds. _It CAN'T be twins_. Yet both knew they were lying to themselves. Celebrían had not felt the other childs movement, but now she had - and nothing was going to change that, not even denying it. And something even more drastic happened. A sharp pain ripping through Celebríans body told her that the newly discovered child was not wanting to wait for long with it's sibling.

* * *

"_Melamin, Melamin_ wake up!" His wife's voice pulled Elrond out of unconsciousness, along with her repetitive shaking.

"What is it?" He asked, barely awake.

"The baby - babies are coming!" Was her reply.

"Babies!" Elrond cried, his breath being knocked out of his lungs by pure surprise.

"Yes, now I believe I'm the one meant to be gasping in pain."

* * *

Six hours later Celebrían was behind a closed door screaming her head off in pain, Elrond was sitting with his head in his hands - wincing at every scream, Celeborn was attempting (and failing) to comfort Elrond, Lindir and Glorfindel were betting on the gender and Erestor was scolding them for it.

"Look, she isn't even in as much pain as she will be!" Celeborn smiled, his hand on Elronds shoulder, and a faked smile on his own face. Elrond groaned.

"No, Melon!" Glorfindels irritatingly cheery voice came from the corner by the fire. "No mere peice of coloured glass is worthy of this bet!"

"Really! Then, Good Lord, what shalt you provide?" Lindir challanged, his tone sharp.

"A real gem would be adequate..."

"I shall provide this!" Glorfindel announced, reaching from his pocket a ring that Elrond would have recognised, but failed to at the time.

"I am a composer of music, Glorfindel! I was not born into wealth!" Lindir argued, also failing to recognise the ring. "How can I compensate you if I lose said bet!?"

"That jewel that always hangs about your neck, who's is it?" Glorfindel inquired slyly.

"It was my mothers, I am not about to give that up!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE VALAR, HERU EN AMINEA! BE DIGNIFIED! CHILDREN ARE NOT SOMETHING TO BET ON!" Erestor thundered in reprimand.

"I'm going to ignore your rude outburst, Erestor!" Glorfindel snapped, before returning to Lindir. "Well, perhaps you would not actually give it up - per say. Perhaps you could humiliate yourself by asking Erestor to marry you with it?"

"No."

"Please?" He persisted.

"As long as you must do so also." Lindir grinned. Glorfindel sighed, as though he was giving his life up when he spoke.

"Very well." He resigned. "My dignity says there'll be two darling little girls in Celebríans arms soon enough."

"My dignity predicts they shall be two sons of Elrond soon." Lindir responded.

"These are my grandchildren you are betting on, Lords." Celeborn warned the pair. "And when Elrond returns to a state when he possesses remote awareness of his surroundings he will be as mad as my wife." Glorfindel and Lindir remained silent for a second or two, before continuing. Erestor mentioned something about it being a record for the balrog slayer.

* * *

"Elrond." Galadriel smiled gently, entering the room after hours upon hours of waiting. "I believe you would greatly care to meet your newborn sons, would you not?" Elrond rose his head, and all dignity forgotten sprinted into the room. Lindir let out a yell of triumph.

"YOU OWE ERESTOR A PROPOSAL, BALRGOG SLAYER!"


End file.
